This study evaluates the use of a free, public access computer network as a vehicle for the delivery of nursing services in the treatment of Acquired Immune Deficiency Syndrome (AIDS) and Aids- Related Complex (ARC). We propose to augment traditional methods of nursing care delivery with a new approach that will (1) enable nurses to meet the informational needs of will persons concerned about AIDS/ARC (2) foster self- care of people with AIDS/ARC ("PWA/PWARC") and their carepartners through in- the-home support, counselling and education. Computer networks create electronic links between remote sites. In this project we will put computers in the home of PWA/PWARC to provide links to clinical agencies or to other homes. Through these terminal people can access an existing, computer system and use the special programs and communication services constructed to support the entire range of AIDS/ARC patients: healthy persons needing information, persons diagnosed with AIDS/ARC, and informal carepartners of PWA/PWARC. A decision support system will help subjects analyze complex decisions faced in home care. The messaging and services will facilitate peers as well as professional contact, serving as a "support group without walls". This intervention's effectiveness in disseminating information, enhancing problem solving skills and diminishing the isolation will be evaluated in a series of field investigations. Through a needs assessment in Study I we will first verify information needs and the nature of the AIDS/ARC caregiving experience. In Study II, 50 subject pairs (PWA/PWARC and carepartners) will be assigned randomly to either the experimental or the control group. For a period of six months the experimental subjects will use of computer network link in their homes. On-going monitoring of computer use will complement measurement of other self-care and carepartner functions. Study III will determine how access to the information resource changes current computer network users' attitudes and knowledge of AIDS. This project tests whether computer networks provide an effective mechanism for nursing interventions with community members, isolated carepartners and patients in the home. The increasing emphasis on non-institutional care demands new approaches to delivering treatment and support, while the availability of computer technology provides the means to do so.